Fuel cell stacks may provide maximum performance at a specific temperature or higher, but at a low temperature, activation of the fuel cell stack is degraded and the performance thereof cannot be demonstrated. Hence, in most fuel cell vehicles, a reference temperature of a fuel cell coolant is defined such that an output current is limited below the reference temperature and a restriction thereof is imposed such that the fuel cell stack does not consume much electricity in that temperature. However, as the fuel cell stack begins to deteriorate, a fuel cell stack voltage is lowered even though the same current is consumed at the same temperature. When the fuel cell vehicle is fully accelerated, a problem may occur in vehicle running performance. In order to prevent the problem, a monitoring and controlling algorithm that monitors a fuel cell stack status and varies a data map of the output current at low temperatures is required.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.